Charlotte Saint-Marc
|affiliation = Charlotte Family ; Big Mom Pirates |occupation = Pirate Officer; Minister of Essence |residence = Flavor Island |age = 34 |jva = Osamu Ryūtani }} Charlotte Saint-Marc is the 22nd son and the 38th child of the Charlotte Family and an officer of the Big Mom Pirates. He also serves as Totto Land's , governing over Flavor Island. He is the older twin brother of Basans. Appearance Saint-Marc is a very large man with tan skin, small head, and short hands. He wear a blue armor, with yellow epaulettes, red and white striped round elbow pads, and large blue gloves. He dons a purple cape with pink edges on his front, with a picture of a skull with an arrow pointing up. He also wear a blue Centurion helmet with a blue top that have two ivory straight horns on each side. Personality Not much is known about Saint-Marc's personality, however, since he took part in Big Mom's plan to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family, he can be considered very loyal to his family and crew. Abilities and Powers As the Minister of Essence, Saint-Marc has authority over Flavor Island, and as an officer of the Big Mom Pirates, he has authority over lower-ranking members of his crew. His combat powers and abilities are unknown, but he is presumably strong as he is an officer of a Yonko-led crew. Saint-Marc possesses a strong will, being able to withstand a burst of Big Mom's Haoshoku Haki and remain conscious from her loud scream. Weapons For use in assassinating the Vinsmoke Family, he and other members of the Big Mom Pirates were given Walkers. History Whole Cake Island Arc Saint-Marc attended the tea party and wedding between Sanji and Charlotte Pudding, where he took part in Big Mom's plan to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family. As the plan began to fell apart due to Pudding's emotional breakdown, he was shocked to see Monkey D. Luffy burst out of the wedding cake and witnessed Charlotte Katakuri attacking him. When Charlotte Perospero trapped the Vinsmoke Family with candy, Saint-Marc and other members of the Big Mom Pirates held them at gunpoint. However, Big Mom's scream incapacitated them, allowing the Straw Hats to free the Vinsmokes. After the Big Mom Pirates stood up, he again tried to fire at the Vinsmoke. However, by that time, his targets were able to put on their raid suits, which protecting them from the bullets. He was then attacked by Vinsmoke Yonji as the alliance fled to safety inside Bege's fortress body. After the Vinsmokes exited the fortress to provide the alliance with cover, he tried to shoot at them. As the Whole Cake Chateau toppled as a result of the Tamatebako explosion, Saint-Marc lost his balance and fell with it, but he was rescued swiftly by Streusen. Hours later, he joined the rest of his crew as they pursued the alliance. Major Battles Filler Battles *Saint-Marc vs. Vinsmoke Yonji *Saint-Marc, Charlotte Cornstarch, and Charlotte Basans vs. Vinsmoke Judge Trivia *''Saint Marc Holdings'' is a Japanese company that operates restaurants and cafes, fitting with the food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. References Site Navigation ru:Санмарк ca:Charlotte Saint-Marc fr:Saintmarc it:Charlotte Saintmarc es:Charlotte Saint-Marc pl:Charlotte Saint-Marc Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Male Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Whole Cake Chateau Characters‎ Category:Charlotte Family Category:Totto Land Ministers